


Private Training Session

by Tony



Series: Dark!Steve Verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of an ongoing set.<br/>This was based on an anonymous prompt: "how about something with tony begging on all fours? :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> The first in an ongoing set of drabble/fic/ramblings I do in response to prompts I get over on my tumblr. I didn't mean for it to get so dark, for Steve to be such an asshole, but it felt right and people responded to it well. I started getting a lot more prompts for Dark!Steve and now here they are for everyone else to read now, all nice and tidy and collected. And also unbeta'd lol. And maybe a bit edited from their original post so they're not so messy. (If it helps, you can imagine this as Ultimate verse, since Steve is a bit of a dickhead in Ultimates.) It's a bit of a tease, but future installments are much more graphic.

“You’re not very good at listening, are you Stark?”

Tony grunted on the floor, his cheek flat on the cold linoleum. He’d been here for a total of half an hour so his will was still strong, but he was slowly getting annoyed, already quite uncomfortable with the way his arms and legs were tied firmly behind his back. The billionaire had never found himself hogtied before and he wasn’t quite sure if he liked it, what with the leather straps cutting into his skin and the way his muscles were beginning to twitch. 

“You don’t look like you’re having fun, Stark. Still trying to be a big strong man? Not complain? Stick it out because you know you can handle it? Trying to be independent even though there are others you can rely on? We’ll see how long it takes for that iron will to break, tough guy.”

Steve had been standing against the island in the kitchen, arms crossed, a cool smirk on his face since this whole thing began. Tony had made the mistake of believing The Good Captain was just agreeing to fuck, which Tony had been pushing since the day they’d met. Tony was irrevocably in lust with the beefy blond hunk and had tried to get the man to shag for over a month. 

So, after a hard day’s mission where Tony had (again) been unruly and unwilling to listen, Steve had finally approached him and said he was interested in some private training with Tony. He’d emphasized the innuendo of the request with a caress to Tony’s beard that was unmistakably flirtatious. Tony had jumped on the idea immediately, barely even having the time to get out of his suit before stumbling after a smug Steve Rogers.

“We’re on your turf now, Stark. Isn’t this kinky enough for you?” Steve asked, trying to get a rise out of Tony for the hundredth time. Tony had been doing a good job holding back his snarky remarks but he wasn’t even hard anymore and he was getting leather burn on his groin. Steve watched with a satisfaction that Tony didn’t know the man had in him. 

Sighing heavily against the floor, Tony glared up at Steve with a sour look of resignation. “Okay Steve, show’s over, I’ll try and work with the team better next time. I get it, I’m not a team player, I’ll try harder or something. Now get me out of these ropes, this isn’t sexy.” 

Steve laughed and lifted his leather boot, bringing it down slow but heavy on the back of Tony’s neck. “It’s not that easy, Stark. You’re going to have to be a little more convincing. Try asking… nicely,” he purred, pressing his boot down harder and Tony felt his airway become restricted. His face felt hot and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears and he began to fight his restraints as it became harder to breath. 

Tony tried to talk but it came out a gurgling mess. Steve let up finally and Tony coughed against the floor, breathing sharply for a moment as the blood rushed normally back through his head. “Fucking Christ Rogers, I don’t think Fury would appreciate it if you killed the resident genius, you pompous cocksu-“

The boot was back in place before Tony could finish the sentence and Steve bent in half, leaning down to speak quietly, more intimately to his captive. “Shut the fuck up, Stark. I told you to beg. Now, you’re not getting up until you do. So suck it the fuck up and be a good little bitch!”

A hard shudder ran through Tony’s body. He’d seen and heard Steve angry before, pissed off beyond belief, ordering people around, but he’d never heard that tone of voice before. The situation suddenly felt ten times more erotic and he could feel his cock start filling out between his legs. 

Steve’s boot lifted from Tony’s neck and he stepped back again, crossing his arms and glaring down at the raven haired man with challenging coldness. 

It was then that Tony knew he’d gladly bow to this man whenever he asked. He didn’t give a shit about working well with his team. He wanted to please Steve. He cleared his throat, a hot flush spreading on his cheeks. “P-please… Please Steve, I’m- I’m begging you. Let me up. I… I’ll work better with the team. I swear,” it was more of a croak than anything, but it was said with utmost conviction. 

There was silence for a minute, and then Steve’s glare softened and his mouth returned to its former smirk. He uncrossed his arms and reached his hands down to start unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Tony watched, mouth almost watering, as Steve brought his cock out of his pants and said, “I believe you. But you’re not off the hook yet.”

Tony whimpered as Steve bent and pulled Tony up by the scruff of his neck and then brought the billionaire’s face to his cock with a smile that was almost scary. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. “C-Captain?” he asked, hesitantly as his mouth hovered inches from a half hard cock that was so much bigger than his own it was almost embarrassing. 

“Suck it, Stark. I hear you’ve got a talented mouth. Now impress me, or I’ll stomp your dick into the floor.”

When Captain America tells you to suck his dick, you do it. And Tony did, gladly.


End file.
